A Fresh Start
by fanficfan444
Summary: Ginny Weasley needs a fresh start. She's tired of living her whole life by what's expected. So she leaves England and heads to America, searching for a life that she feels is her own. But what happens when she lands herself on SHEILD's radar? Deals are made and enemies faced. this is a rewrite of my original concept, i own none of the characters. rated T 'cause i rate all my fics T


**So, some of you readers may be wondering why I would restart another story, but I really just felt that since I hadn't visited this story in a while, I no longer want to take the story in the same direction and felt that aspects of it no longer appealed to me as a writer. So here I am restarting. I thought that since the title is 'A fresh Start' it was rather fitting.**

* * *

A FRESH START

* * *

"HARRY I'M HOME!" I call out, kicking the door closed behind me as I enter the house. I plop my keys in the bowl and carry my bags through to the kitchen, "I GOT US SOME FISH AND CHIPS!"

Now, normally that sentence would result in the sound of my boyfriend, Harry Potter, basically throwing himself down the stairs to get to the food, but in this case there was absolute silence. Which was odd, yes, but maybe he's sleeping or something. So, deciding to give him a few more minutes, I start dishing up the food and setting the table. It's only when I turn around that I notice movement in my periphery, and, expecting it to be my boyfriend, throw a smile in his direction… and then pause. Because my boyfriend isn't ginger.

"Ugh, what are you doing here Ron?" I ask. Then, noticing the other figure by his side, I frown, "Hermione, the party starts in two hours, and no offence but I'm not letting either of you in dressed as you are."

The party. I still can't believe that I am finally living in my very own house, with the man of my dreams, after everything that has happened in my life. It was all rather sudden, to be honest. He'd just asked me, out of the blue to move in with him, and we'd been house-hunting the next day. The whole house-warming party had been all my Dad's fault really, insisting upon celebrating the muggle custom. And who could say no when he got all excited about it?

I turn back around the get the cutlery and shout for Harry again. "Is he in the shower?" I wonder out loud, looking at the other two for confirmation.

"Ginny…." Hermione broaches cautiously, her tone making my skin chill. Something wasn't right here. "Maybe we should sit down for a minute." She suggests, pulling out a chair, my brother quickly following her lead.

"Okayyyy." I say slowly, racking my brain for anything this could be about. Then I groan, "I swear to God Ron, if you've got her pregnant I'm telling Mum."

His reaction is instantaneous, "Jesus Ginny!" he splutters, "No! No, no, no! And I'm a grown adult man, you need to stop telling Mum about everything i do."

"You're twenty-one," I roll my eyes, "And if you didn't keep doing stupid things, I'd have nothing to tell mother, would I?" I challenge.

Just as Ron is about the reply, an indignant look on his face, Hermione interrupts, "I'm not pregnant, and this isn't about your brother Ginny." She pauses to smack Ron's hand away from stealing a chip and murmurs just loudly enough for me to hear, "There's a time and a place Ronald."

"Well, what's going on then?" I prompt, "I really have to start setting up for the party soon."

The others share a dark look at that and Hermione grabs my hand where it rests on the table. "Look, there's really no easy way to say this, but Harry's gone again and-"

I don't hear the rest.

Because there is absolutely no way this can be happening. Not again. Not today. Harry wouldn't just up and leave me to deal with the consequences on a day like this. No warning, nothing. But even as I think this, I know that he would. Like I said, this isn't the first time. Although, it is the first time in over twelve months, and it is the first time since he promised me that it wouldn't happen again, that he wouldn't leave me. I shouldn't be this surprised but...

He had promised. And I had finally let myself put everything into loving him after so long holding back out of fear that it would not be enough. It clearly wasn't.

I'm aware that someone is still speaking, probably still Hermione, but I talk right over her.

"Why?"

Another look is shared, "He didn't explain." Hermione says, looking helpless. I yank my hand away from her.

"He didn't explain?" I demand. "But you guys knew he was going?!"

"I tried to talk him out of it! I only found out he was thinking about it yesterday!" Ron tries to defend. He's never been very good at making sensitive situations better. "Until he sent me the patronus message I thought he had changed his mind!"

"So not only did he confide in you that he was even thinking about leaving, but he sent you a goodbye message?! While I'm left behind with nothing? I don't believe this." I have to fist my hands to stop them shaking. The only thing keeping me from crying right now is the rage.

"It's not like he's going away forever, Ginny." Hermione tries, voice soft and slightly unsure. "He always comes back."

"That's not the point though, is it?" I counter, slamming a hand down on the table. "I'm expected to what? Wait for him to get back? The last time he left for six months!"

"You can't blame him for-"

"I don't blame him Ron! I didn't blame him the first four times, I didn't blame him when he missed my Hogwarts graduation." And I honestly didn't, who could, after everything he's faced? "But I can't do it anymore. I'm sick of not being enough for him, not even worth a goodbye."

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Ron questions, as though he can't fathom a world in which I had any excuse to leave Harry. I can tell by Hermione's silence though, that she understands at least, even if her face says she isn't happy about it.

"I mean that I am done with being left behind. I thought it had changed from Hogwarts, when you guys were each other's whole world, and no one else could hope to get in." My voice even to my ears sounds emotionless, but the stinging of my eyes tells me that the tears aren't far off. "It's about time _I_ left and expected everyone else to deal with it."

"Ginny? Please don't do anything rash." Hermione pleads.

Rash? I should've done this years ago really. I don't tell them that though, for as much as I know they both love me, Harry will always have their loyalty.

Instead I simply reply, "I'll be at Luna's." then add, "Enjoy the chips."

* * *

 _2 days later._

* * *

"Have you had any word at all?" Luna's airy tone asks. "I still think the nargles had something to do with this."

"We can only hope." I say, knowing that this is Luna's attempt at comfort. I'm only half listening to her ramblings at this point, more focused on navigating our way to the correct ministry floor. It had been hell the last few days, with having to cancel all the guests and then the reason eventually leaking to the press who had hounded everyone associated with either myself or Harry.

Luna and Neville had been amazing support throughout, both helping me to finalise details of my plan going forward. After everything the three of us did for Dumbledore's Army, I knew I could count on them for anything. Unfortunately Neville couldn't be here to say goodbye, he was busy taking advanced classes in herbology, planning on teaching someday. So it looked like it would just be me and Luna. Or so I thought…

"How nice that your family could be here." Luna sighs wistfully, looking off into the crowd.

"What?" I ask trying to see where exactly she's looking, "Luna I didn't tell them I was leaving."

"Oh. How very odd." She replies then begins muttering to herself about the grand architecture of the ministry building. "Never had the time to properly appreciate it before…"

"GINNY WEASLEY, WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?" My mother's voice cuts through the air making me wince, and then the crowd parts, probably cowering in fear and I see my parents along with George and Hermione.

"Mum!" I hiss, storming towards them, "Could you perhaps keep it down?" It's obviously too late for that now, it'll be front page news tomorrow.

 **"GINNY WEASLEY TAKES PORTKEY TO AMERICA. WHAT ABOUT HARRY?"**

"Well what do you expect? I get a sudden patronus this morning telling me that someone had told Hermione about you booking a portkey." Mum explains, tone leaving no room for argument. Hermione at least has the decency to look ashamed. "Were you even going to tell me?"

"Mum, it's this very reason that I decided not to." I say, "I've made my mind up."

"And what about us? Do we not get a say? What about Harry, that poor boy is going to get back and you'll just be gone?!" My mum demands. And I know she means well, and she of all people loves me unconditionally. I know she's just trying to get me to stay, but right now all she's doing is making me angry all over again.

"Well then I suppose he'll know how it feels." I throw back at her, watching her eyes widen. Then feeling horrible add, "I'm sorry Mum, but I'm nearly twenty years old. You get to be excited for me finally doing something selfish for once, but you don't get a say anymore."

She looks as though she's about to argue further but my Dad steps in front of her, pride in his eyes. I immediately relax, knowing my Dad will support me.

"Tell me, when did my little girl get so grown up?" he asks, smiling before pulling me into a hug. And one by one, the rest of them join. I realise in this moment that I would have regretted not saying goodbye, not having this moment with the Weasleys that could be rounded up on such short notice. A little bit of my heart is healed.

" _This is the five minute warning for the midday portkey to Washington D.C."_

Of course it had to end eventually, "That's me." I say, giving them all a watery smile.

"Oh I'm going to miss you so much." Hermione states, grabbing my hand firmly, "One less girl to keep the lads in check." She laughs, even as George lets out and outraged noise.

"I'm going to beat that boy silly when he gets home." My mum adds, obviously not meaning a word, but just the show of support makes a tear spill down my cheek. One look at George though shows a mischievous smirk usually meaning trouble, and as he winks at me I know he's got plans for Harry.

"I better get going." I say grabbing my trunk and giving Luna a quick hug. "Wish me luck."

* * *

I didn't realise how much luck I was going to need…

* * *

 **Next chapter kicks off right in the middle of Civil War, so get ready to see Steve and Natasha. I really hope this is a good start to the rewrite, because I really felt that after a brief introduction, it would be better to come in straight into the MCU plotline, so I can establish Ginny within quite quickly. Please review so I know anything you might want to see and if I'm even doing well. Thanks** **.**


End file.
